A Drabbly Birthday
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Short drabbles involving Nico di Angelo. Happy fifteenth birthday, you crazy hellraising cutie. One-shot. Fluff, sibling bonding, Reyna/Nico bonding, and Solangelo. Not necessarily related to "How not to Get Your OTP Together." T for slight swearing.


_**First Drabble-Bianca's Support**_

"And then," Nico chattered, skipping alongside Bianca with his hand in hers, "he said that he couldn't wait to see me at school tomorrow again! Can you believe it, Bianca?"

Bianca chuckled. "Of course I can, _soldato. _Why wouldn't I?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. But it's just…Benedetto is so cool and amazing and-and wow!"

Bianca smiled again at her little brother's antics. "What, do you love him?" she teased, positive that her baby brother would respond in his typical childish fashion.

She discovered that she was right as he nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah, I think I do! He's just really cool and nice and I wouldn't mind marrying him and-Bianca?"

"Hm?" Bianca raised an eyebrow down at him.

"Is it okay?"

"What, loving Benedetto?"

"Yeah."

Bianca shrugged. "I think it's alright, _soldato. _Why do you ask?"

Nico looked down at his shoes. "Because…we're boys?"

Bianca chewed her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Well, I think it is. But I don't know if everyone does. I think love is silly, anyways."

"Is it our…" Nico's face scrunched up as he tried to remember the word. "Secret?"

Bianca paused, before nodding and crouching down to swoop Nico into a giant hug. "Yes, _piccolo soldato_," she promised as Nico shrieked with glee. "It's our secret."

* * *

_**Second Drabble-Hazel and the Crow's Nest**_

"Hazel."

Hazel raised an eyebrow as she climbed into the crow's nest besides Nico. "Hello."

"Hello, yourself." He stared stonily past her into the empty night sky.

Hazel sighed and leaned against Nico, her head on his shoulder. "You chose a good place for watch, you know," she commented.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Hazel pointed skywards. "The stars."

Nico glanced up. Sure enough, there were already stars spreading across the blue-black of the night, despite it not being very late. He grunted. "So?"

"Mmph." Hazel swatted at his arms. "Appreciate the stars, Nico. They're good."

"If you want me to."

Hazel smiled. "Of course I do. Look!" She pointed towards a constellation in the sky. "It's Orion. Do you see any others?"

Nico hesitated before pointing at a different constellation. "Cassandra, right?"

Hazel nodded. "Yes, that's her. And over there-Aquarius!"

Nico's mouth tilted upwards in what could have been a smile. "I can find more than you can," he taunted.

Hazel smiled at seeing her brother break his typically stoic façade. "You're on."

The game of naming the constellations continued, until Hazel was so tired that she nearly fell off of the crow's nest. Nico forced her to go to bed then, but Hazel knew that a trace of a smile was in his voice, and it was because of her.

She loved to hear that trace of a smile.

* * *

_**Third Drabble-A Game of Cards**_

Frank slammed his cards down on the table. "How even…" he breathed in disbelief. "No fair! I demand a rematch!"

Nico scoffed, shuffling the cards in his hands "That's what you've been saying for the past three games, Zhang, and I've beat you every time. Just give up."

Frank frowned and picked his group of Mythomagic cards back up, shuffling through them. "Look, just one more round, so I can give it all I got."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Let's see if you win this time or not."

"You're on."

_**Fourth Drabble-He Returns**_

* * *

"You're dead," was the first thing Nico said,

Leo pursed his lips. "Nope, pretty sure that I'm alive. Otherwise we'd have a bit of a problem there."

"I felt you die."

"That's not creepy at all."

"Was it the physician's cure?"

"Maybe."

The awkward silence continued, until Leo sighed and stretched out his arms. "For fuck's sake, di Angelo," he groaned. "Do I not get a 'welcome-back' hug?"

"Hmph." Nico grunted, but he surprisingly walked up to Leo and wrapped his arms stiffly around him. "Welcome back, Valdez," he muttered as he let go of him. "Don't fuck this second chance you've got up, and don't tell anyone about this."

Leo was taken aback. How had Nico changed so much in nearly three months? But he grinned up at him. "You got it!" he cheered. And Leo could've sworn that a trace of a smile was on Nico's face.

* * *

_**Fifth Drabble-Big 3 Kids Bonding**_

"Excuse me."

"Jason? What are you doing, and why do you have those sunglasses on?" Nico asked as he scooted aside for Jason to sit down beside him.

"Don't question the sunglasses, man," Percy moaned as he sat down on the other side of Nico.

Now Nico was very confused and uncomfortable. "What's going on? Do I need to be worried or-"

"Shh." Jason unfolded a slip of paper and laid it at the head of the table. "Now everyone knows that this table is ours."

Nico craned his head past Jason to stare at the slip of paper. "Big…Three…Club…" Nico sighed. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Percy nodded as he and Jason gave Nico twin pairs of thumbs up's. "Very."

Nico facepalmed.

* * *

_**Sixth Drabble-The Babysitters**_

It was a Friday night, and Reyna and Nico were babysitting.

Coach Hedge and Mellie had been wanting to get out for a while, and Reyna volunteered to look after Chuck for them-surprisingly at the same time that Nico did. This was new, since Nico was not the type of person to usually volunteer for these things. But Coach Hedge didn't mind, and hired both of them.

It was harder then it looked. Chuck had grown particularly fussy during meal time and started throwing food. Fortunately, not a lot was thrown, and barely any of it hit Nico. But a large glob of some sort of satyr food had hit Reyna right in the middle of her shirt, and she had to leave Nico with Chuck so she could change for a new one that she always kept around her.

Reyna was slightly worried. There were no more shrill screams from the kitchen, as there had been when she had left. In fact, she could almost hear…giggling?

Reyna turned around the corner to find Nico with his back to her, facing Chuck. Chuck was still in his highchair, kicking his goat legs with glee as he stared at Nico. It was then that Reyna realized Nico had his hands over his eyes.

"Where's Chuck?" he asked lightheartedly. Chuck giggled, obviously knowing what to expect. "Peekaboo!" Nico shouted, suddenly flinging his hands away from his face. Chuck squealed with laughter, and to Reyna's surprise Nico broke out into a full grin. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he told Chuck.

Reyna smiled to herself and stepped away before Nico could notice her. It seemed that Nico could handle Chuck well enough on his own, after all.

* * *

_**Seventh Drabble-The Movie Trio**_

At least once a month, Piper and Annabeth liked to have a movie night. And more often than not, they roped Nico into joining them.

"NO!" Piper yelled, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and throwing it at the TV screen. "You can_not _go there! Who put this person in charge?! They're evil! Give me the remote!"

Annabeth picked it up. "What, so you can throw it at the TV? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I will shadow-travel that remote away," Nico threatened.

"No!" the girls both yelled.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You want to test me?"

Sighing, Annabeth shook her head. Piper harrumphed. "Since when were you in charge of Movie Night?"

"Since you both decided to act like idiots," Nico retorted. Piper stuck out her tongue at him, and he did the same.

Annabeth sighed again. "Gods, it's like dealing with twelve-year-olds."

"Hey!" both Piper and Nico yelled.

Annabeth smirked. "I'm only telling the truth."

Nico glared, and Piper made a huffy sound. "Whatever. Just started playing the movie again," she said as she fell back into her place on Nico's left side.

* * *

_**Eighth Drabble-Happy Birthday**_

"Hey."

Nico looked up from the thumbtack he was trying to remove. "Yes?" Will smiled to himself as he tried desperately to not notice how cute his boyfriend was.

It was Nico's birthday, and his entire group of friends had come together to throw a surprise party in his cabin. The party had turned out well, and when it had finally finished people helped to clean up, but there were still decorations almost everywhere you looked.

Everyone had returned to their respective cabins. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna had gone back to New Rome, so it was only Will and Nico in the Hades cabin.

Will enjoyed having this time alone with him. They hadn't been dating for long, only a month or so, and their friendship had really started during those three days in the infirmary. But too often it felt like they were surrounded with their friends and family, all of them clamoring for attention. Times alone like these were rare and a blessing.

"Great birthday, huh?"

"Yeah. Haven't had one like this since…well, years."

Will nodded. He didn't know all of Nico's past, but he knew enough to know that Nico was referring to his childhood in Italy, before the Lotus Casino. "I bet. You seem to be loving the new jacket I gave you, too."

Nico blushed self-consciously and wrapped it closer around himself. "Don't push your luck, Solace, else I'll kick you out of the cabin."

Will laughed. "Right, like you're cruel enough to do that."

Nico raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

The two returned to taking off the decorations. Will was having a difficult time with one party streamer when Nico asked, "Hey, Will?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Don't call me that."

"I know you like it."

"Shut up."

Will chuckled. "But what is it?" he asked as he turned to face Nico.

Nico was still working on the thumbtacks, but his shoulders were hunched over in a way that told Will he was embarrassed. But of what? "Can I-Can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything for you."

Nico made a strangled noise. "Seriously, stop pushing it."

Will scoffed and stepped closer to him. "What do you want?"

Nico's head was tilted forward, hiding most of his face. Will was positive that the Italian was blushing. "I was wondering if…if you could…"

"Yes?" Will crouched down to Nico's height and gently brushed the hair out of his face, revealing that he really was blushing.

Nico looked even more flustered, if possible. "If you could…" he trailed off.

Will frowned. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Nico mumbled something.

"Louder."

"Kiss…me?"

Oh.

Now Will was blushing too. This wasn't what he had been expecting Nico to say. "Uh, really? Wow-Okay-Are you comfortable with this? We don't have to rush anything-"

"You're rambling again," Nico cut him off, his blush increasing.

"Right, right." Will gestured vaguely. "But seriously, do you really want to? You don't have to push yourself, you know." He did want to kiss Nico, but he didn't want Nico to feel like he had to leave his comfort zone for Will.

Nico chewed his bottom lip before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I do."

Will gulped. "Alright then." Praying that his lips weren't chapped, he slowly leaned forward as Nico did the same, closing his eyes.

His lips tasted sweet, faintly like the chocolate cake that Reyna had brought from New Rome's top bakery. They were smooth too, and slightly cold. Probably because he was a son of Hades.

All too soon, Nico leaned away from the kiss and opened his eyes. "Wow."

Will opened his eyes as well. "Uh, was that your first?"

Nico nodded slowly, still looking amazed.

Will nodded to himself. "Right, right. We've gotta give you more. Doctor's orders."

Nico raised an eyebrow, cheeks flushed pink. "Are you asking if you can kiss me again, Solace?"

"Maybe. Why don't you find out?"

Nico let out a breathy laugh, and Will smirked as he leaned in to kiss Nico again.

Needless to say, they didn't finish taking down the decorations that night.

* * *

**Hey, guys!**

**So it's Nico birthday today-January 28****th****! I've always seen him as having a May birthday, but w/e. January is cool too!**

**Originally I wasn't going to do anything, but then I thought "hey why not" and boom these drabbles because we need these things.**

**The scene with Jason and Percy is based off of a comic that I saw on Tumblr but I can't remember the source name or where I even saw it from. Sorry!**

**Anyways, I have other stories with way more Solangelo. My one-shots "Nico-Sexual," "Underneath the Mistletoe," and "Devil-Spawn" are the only other three one-shots that I have up right now, but more are to come!**

**My main Solangelo fic is "How Not to Get Your OTP Together." I bet that at least five of you guys here know what I'm talking about yeaaahhhh.**

**My tumblr is gamzee-makaraoni, and my AO3 is Gamzee_Makaraoni. My WattPad is also TailsDoll13. I'll be uploading this on these sites as well.**

**Hope that you enjoyed this! Bye!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
